Milo, Son of Alexandros, and of Selek
by Ariadne-Labrys
Summary: The story of Milo's birth.


**Scorpio Festival**

**Milo, son of Alexandros—and of Selek.**

His parents had taught him he had to follow his stars. Born under the sign of Leo, the young man walked limping to the stairs of Sanctuary, ready in his heart and soul to serve the Goddess of his ancestors. The child walked proudly to the place where the other children were standing. He did not mind the others were mocking him: he only acknowledged the truth of his own heart.

Petros, an aspirant to Cancer stood in his way, making him stop abruptly. Alexandros looked at him, amazed by the other's size, yet, he did not withdraw. "Move, please." he asked.

"Who do you think you are? A wimp wanting to become a Saint?"

Alexandros did not respond, though.

"Leave him alone!" someone else yelled behind them, making not only the other aspirants to Saint turn, but also every Master in the place.

"Who are you? And what do _you_ care?"

"I'm Selek, and I care, that's all you need to know."

However, Petros was not willing to let him win. He hurried to punch him, yet he missed Selek. The young boy had moved far from the other quickly, hitting him in the neck.

Petros got up from where he had fallen and ran against Selek, but a big figure stood on his way. "This is holy ground, young one, you should show some respect."

"Don't touch me!" The boy retorted angrily.

"What a waste Prytania1!" The Saint turned to look at the Cancer Amazon.

"Well, Adam, we can't expect them all to be fit for the job, can we?" The woman said shrugging. She frowned behind her mask. There was too much anger in the boy—and Cancer was a House too delicate to run. The keys to the Hades belonged there, and not everyone could hold them. Sadly, she regretted having considered him, "I've already got my trainee anyways, Adam. Send him away."

"But…I'm here to become one of Athena's….you can't…!"

"And still he dares to speak to you like this, Prytania!"

Yet the Amazon did not respond. She simply moved towards Alexandros, and then she knelt before him.

"It's a pity you cannot become one of us, young one, yet," she hesitated before speaking again, "you shall serve the Goddess in your own way. Be sure of that." Alexandros wanted to respond, but could not find the words to do so. Somehow, his heart knew the Amazon was telling the truth.

"I…I never though a woman could be a Gold Saint," he said, not thinking about what he was saying, and noticing the woman had heard him. "I'm sorry." He hurried to apologise right after speaking.

"There's no difference between them, they all serve the Goddess…I wish I could do so, you know?" Selek, the boy who had defended him from the others, said.

"Same here." Alexandros answered sadly. He understood the implications of what the Amazon had said and it saddened him to know his handicap made him unworthy of Athena.

"You shouldn't be sad, young Lion. I've already told you, you shall serve the Goddess in your own way. The Amazon answered from afar. The young ones saw her holding the hand of a girl and walking away with her.

"I wish one of these days I can get to see you doing so." Adam, the man that had spoken before told him, "Please forgive Prytania's rudeness, but she's right. I would have been honoured to have you as my trainee. I'm Adam of Leo." The Saint patted him on the back and walked away. Alexandros and Selek saw him talking to another man very similar to him. The stranger was looking at them sideways and was nodding. Soon he was approaching them.

"I understand you're here for the trials, young Scorpio."

"How did you know?" Selek questioned him.

"Your stars," Girtab responded signalling them on Selek's body, "They speak for you."

Selek nodded taking a step in front of Alexandros. Girtab observed him. Somehow, the boy still wanted to protect the other one. "May your friendship last forever, little ones." He sad turning. "Scorpio, follow me."

Selek turned to look at Alexandros, "Will you be all right?" The other nodded and Selek turned again, this time to look at the Scorpio Master, "Gotta go…my name is Selek." He said shaking the other's hand strongly.

"I'm Alexandros."

"See you around then, Alex!" Selek yelled waving his hand at the other. Alex responded smiling. Minutes later, he was leaving Sanctuary for good.

Many a year passed and every time he knew Selek was in town, Alexandros would appear around the boundaries of Sanctuary, waiting for Selek to come and meet him so they would take a stroll around the surroundings. Both of them had just turned seventeen and next month, when the moon was in Scorpio, Selek would go through the trials for the Scorpio Cloth.

"Hey brother!" Selek called Alexandros, and waved his hand as he always did. Even after all those years—almost ten now—they had remained friends. Alex had waited for hours and walked by his side while they headed towards the closest neighbourhood in the city, near the Parthenon, just to spend the rest of the afternoon together.

"How's training?"

"Tough, Girtab wouldn't spare me a single moment, you know? Today is quite a blessing."

"You wanted it, remember, _Scorpion_?"

"Lucky you!" Selek responded laughing at the other, "Apollo, the Leo apprentice seems about to quit every week!"

"Does he?" Alex asked intrigued, "Sometimes I wish I…"

"Alex," Selek stopped him, "Master Prytania said—"

"I know what she said…that's why you can't disappoint me, Selek! I'm warning you, lad! You're forbidden to do so!"

Both teenagers laughed and kept walking. Nothing mattered more than those chats about Athena they were used to having, or Selek teaching Alexandros about the cosmos, even when the latter never dared to use it. With every step they took, the Parthenon looked further from them and the anticipation kept growing within.

They had planned that evening for months now. They knew Selek was going to be allowed to leave the place and he would even drink if that were his wish. Everything seemed to be ready for them and a promising evening lay ahead and the thought of that filled their hearts with excitement. It was a summer evening and the heat of the day had begun to diminish so that a cool breeze started to blow moving their hair.

While they were walking and talking, though, Selek turned to look around him sideways and his gaze remained on one of the passers-by. The woman was wearing a short flowered dress. It was red and white, Selek noticed. She had the most perfect legs, waist and—breasts he had witnessed in his life. Selek had never laid his eyes upon such a beautiful being and given that in Sanctuary all the female Saints wore a mask, it shocked him. Yet her hair, long and fair as if made out of pure gold, unquestionably matching her turquoise eyes and amazing smile, only made the woman unforgettable.

"The tavern, then?"

"Eh?—did you just see…"

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, sorry…the tavern it is, Alex."

Alexandros shrugged, not certain if he wanted to ask any further. Selek had returned quickly to the conversation, and soon they had arrived at the place. _'The Olympians' _they could read at the entrance, and then they crossed the threshold, hoping for the best. Inside, the place seemed livelier than any other place they had ever been to. People they knew, from the same part of the city, people from Sanctuary were there, having a good time, talking to each other or just having a drink in the bar. Selek pointed Alex to an empty table so they would sit and continue their conversation. Alex nodded and moved closer to Selek, to speak into his ear given that the noise was too loud. Selek went to the table and sat, waiting for Alex to return with some wine for them to drink.

Alex crossed the place to the bar and asked for two glasses of red wine. While the waiter poured the wine in the glasses, Alex took a moment to look around him. Despite having lived in Athens all his life, he had never been in that place. It was decorated with images of the gods of old and little statues placed in different places on small shelves on the walls or on the tables. The ambience was warm, Alex could tell, even if there was no one there, he would say he would be able to feel the warmth of its owners. He smiled and thanked the waiter as soon as he gave them the glasses and he had paid and then, he walked back to Selek.

On his way back, Alex saw a woman who began talking to the waiter in a lively way. He stopped looking at her with a sort of smile on his face. The woman was the most beautiful one he had ever seen and he fell for her at once. She noticed him and waved her hand to him, smiling, closing her turquoise eyes. Alexandros simply lifted his hands, the drinks still in them and smiled.

"I've just met the mother of my children."

"You what?" Selek asked, taking the drinks from Alexandros while the latter took his seat in front of him.

When Alexandros told Selek about the woman, this one smiled broadly. It was the first time Alexandros had spoken about a woman, and the interest Selek noticed in the other's voice made him smile broadly. To him, his friend was the luckiest man.

Afar from them, a woman, one dressed in black, her skin fair, and her hair long and dark, was staring at them.

"Anything interesting, Prytania?" The man sitting next to her asked.

"I'm just observing, Girtab. Your disciple…he hasn't seen you, right?" The woman turned to look at the man who shook his head reassuringly. "They…" she pointed at the two young ones, "…have met their fate today…how sad." She ended before turning her head back to the Scorpion Master.

"Why do you say that?" He demanded.

"How long can it take for a woman to destroy a friendship meant to last forever?"

She received no answer and she certainly did not need it. The Cancer Amazon already knew it. That night, as in every night she was out of Sanctuary and was not on duty, she had taken her mask off. It was the best way of having a 'normal' life and in that way, she would not have to explain to strangers why she was wearing the mask. Other Masters were there too, but they did not know who she was, for only Girtab knew and the secret was safe with him. Besides, she was too careful as to allow them to know. Prytania used another name and used to hide her cosmos before them.

When the two Masters went back to their table, the others smiled at her, and in a lower voice, complimented Girtab on his companion.

Cancer and Scorpio shared a fearful look. Prytania had never been wrong, he knew. And that, he feared the most.

The day for the test had arrived. Before everyone in Sanctuary, Selek and Girtab of Scorpio stood, right in the middle of the Coliseum. Passing the armour to his apprentice was a ceremony; Girtab had not wanted to experience that any time soon. After Prytania's premonition, Girtab had paid more attention to him. He had even asked more about Alexandros, always receiving the same answer. Everything was all right between the two friends, which made the Scorpio Master feel more relieved.

Since the previous week, Selek and him had spent their days in meditation; preparing their minds for the encounter before the Pope. If Selek failed, it meant Girtab would have to look for another trainee, because his failure would only mean death to him. That was the curse over the Scorpio House. However, he had the feeling Selek would not disappoint him. Over the years, the young one had proven himself worthy of his teachings and of Sanctuary.

Now, standing one before the other, their faces showing no emotions whatsoever, Girtab doubted. What if after all what Prytania had said became a reality and Selek lost his friend? It would be devastating for him, he knew. Yet, the man decided to trust his heart. Everything would be all right, it was telling him, hence, when the Pope gave the instruction, he moved against Selek.

Every technique was shown before the Pope. Everything he had learnt over the years. Two scorpions, their power being tasted by those who were witnessing. Echoes of cheers and moments of silence followed the piercing of the Scarlet Needle. One by one, they were inflicted on the other. All of them, but Antares. That one was to be used only if it was necessary. Selek's technique was flawless and his mind was calmer than Girtab knew it would have been.

He smiled, stopping the fight.

"Girtab of Scorpio, what are you doing?" The Pope demanded behind her red, demon-like mask.

"My apprentice needs no more tests, My Lord. Selek is worthy of the armour and of Athena."

"What makes you say so, Scorpio?"

"The fact that like you, I have already noticed his cosmos shining with the glory of his House and in harmony with that of Athena in this Sanctuary."

Shion, Sanctuary's Pope smiled also. He knew what Girtab was implying. There was no need of forcing Selek's cosmos to reach the seventh sense, for it was already natural for him. The man nodded, signalling with his hand that the fight was over.

The Scorpio Armour shone bright before Shion, then left its place in its box and went to cover Selek's body. Girtab knelt before him, showing his respects to the new Master of his House. He stood up and came to embrace Selek, who clung tight to him, still wondering what had happened.

"Master…"

"No, Selek, I'm not your Master anymore, but your predecessor. Honour the Armour that has just been granted to you and never abandon the Goddess. Obey our Pope and respect this sacred place. This is who you are, Selek of Scorpio. Don't you ever forget it."

Selek nodded.

Everybody around them yelled out of joy and Selek returned to his reality. It was true then. The armour was truly covering him, fitting him perfectly. The man took the helmet, and put it under his arm, kneeling before his Master. The gesture took everyone by surprise, for it was not a habit to present respects to the former owner. Selek did regardless of the rules. To him, honour was more important than rules and Girtab was the artifice of his becoming the new Master.

"Go, he's waiting for you." Girtab told him as soon as he stood. Far in the stands, Selek saw Alexandros approaching him. Adam, Master of Leo and Prytania of Cancer, had asked Shion for his permission so the young man could be with Selek that day. Shion could not understand their reasons until he saw him.

Someone worthy of the Goddess, but with no chances of becoming one of them.

Alexandros embraced Selek. His best friend had finally achieved what both of them had longed for many a year. The man looked at him, admiring the armour. Selek turned over the helmet and they both laughed when Selek put it on Alexandros' head before everybody who looked at them in astonishment.

"It is true then, Prytania." The Pope told the Amazon next to him, "Best friends, almost brothers…too bad there's a shadow on their future."

The woman nodded and followed Shion along with the other Masters to Athena's Temple. They would be there for the next few days until a new apprentice received armour.

"Scorpio!" The Taurus Master called him, showing him the way. Selek nodded, realising his duties had changed.

"I told you I wasn't going to disappoint you."

"I knew it all the way, Selek."

"They're calling me," Selek nodded, "I'll look for you as soon as I can, Alex."

They shook hands and said farewell one to the other. Then Alexandros saw his friend walking away, proudly wearing the armour he had just obtained. Every person in the place left as well. Their daily routine had to continue now that the ceremony was over.

In the middle of the arena, Girtab was still standing. His face was directed to the sky, receiving the sun's warm rays directly on his face. His right hand was crossing his chest, touching his left shoulder. Alexandros saw him smiling broadly, as if welcoming those same rays. "Master Girtab." He called him, but the latter did not respond. He just looked at him and fell before his eyes.

Alexandros ran limping. He ran fast until he fell on he ground next to the man. The young man held his friend's Master in his arms, and noticed the gaunt face, the languid eyes staring at him.

"Forgive him, Alex…he would never mean to hurt you."

"Master…what are you saying?"

"Him…Selek…"

But Girtab could not continue speaking. His heart stopped and the hand that had clung to Alexandros chest slowly fell to the ground, along with his body, which became heavier. Alexandros screamed for he knew running was not the best option for him. He did not let the former Scorpion Master get loose and held him, until Selek came to the place and found them.

Selek knelt next to them, acknowledging the situation. Girtab lay dead on his friend's lap and he knew it was the venom that was born from his cosmos that had killed Girtab.

"I'm sorry…" He muttered, taking the body in his arms, and walking with it to the Chamber for those who had died under Athena's protection. The new Saint dared not to cry.

Alexandros was escorted out of Sanctuary and for many a month, the two friends did not see each other.

The next time Selek contacted Alexandros, he was already occupying the House of Scorpio ion the Island of Milos. He used one of his squires to send him a note telling him of his whereabouts. He had been living on the Island for almost a year already and had not told Alexandros anything about that. Selek needed to be alone, now that Girtab was dead and that his duties had been fully explained to him. How could he face Alexandros after all that? After having killed Girtab?

The man sighed, standing in the balcony on the second floor of the house. From that place, he could see the whole Island and admire the way the water hit against the rocks and hear its calm song inviting him to stay in the same way. He would, he said to himself, as soon as Alex was there with him.

"Master Selek…" The man turned to see his squire who after his signal walked forth, "Your guest is here, Master. He is waiting for you in the sitting room."

Selek had to hold his breath when he heard him speaking. He was waiting for an answer, not for Alexandros to be there. The man nodded and walked out of his room, heading downstairs. Alexandros was waiting for him as he had just been told.

"Alex." Selek called the other, who had just been looking outside the window. Alexandros turned to look at him and smiled broadly. There had been too many a month without hearing from Selek and now he had him before him. For a moment, it did not matter that they had been so far from each other. Only the fact that both of them were fine and healthy did. Their friendship proving to be as strong as always.

"Next time, you should tell me where you are, I won't be that worried if you do."

Selek could not utter a single sound and simply nodded, inviting Alexandros to get to know the rest of his place. After a while, the two men sat outside the big house, to contemplate the sunset. They were sitting one next to the other and were staring at the horizon, not saying much that was necessary.

"Why didn't you tell me you were coming here, Selek?"

When he heard the question, he knew it was the moment for him to face the demons within. He had known it all along that the day he contacted Alexandros again, it would mean going back to the day when he had been made a Saint. "I—" he stopped. Girtab's death was something he was not ready to deal with yet. No matter how many a month had passed or many a conversation, he had had with Shion, and Prytania or his other fellow Saints.

"It wasn't your fault, why do you keep blaming yourself?"

"What do you know!" The other rebuked, standing abruptly, "I killed my Master! It wasn't supposed to be like that! Gir…he was going to come to live to this place, here! And I killed him…and…" he had to stop—he was feeling the air leaving him and his blood rushing to his head in agonic spasm.

"It wasn't _your_ fault!"

"It was!...It was! They found the fifteen stings. Antares was not supposed to sting him or me! Antares had been forbidden!" The man turned, walking away from Alexandros. He walked quickly, almost running. The other followed him, scared by the pain he saw reflected in his friends' eyes.

He was trying to keep up with the other's pace. He could not do it. His legs were not that strong and his handicap did not allow him to move any faster. "Selek stop! I can't follow you!" He yelled at the other who turned just to see him fall on his knees, "I can't follow you." Alexandros repeated almost in a whisper. His fists clenched against his thighs. He was crying. It was unbearable to see Selek go through all that pain.

"Alex…" the other said approaching him.

"Your Master knew it, you moron! He would've never blamed you! Don't you dare stain his memory by doing this!"

"His death was my doing, can't you see it?"

"All I can see is that your Master forgave you. He said it to me; he knew it wasn't your fault." Alexandros responded. He knew he was lying. Those had not been Girtab's words, but he would make Selek believe them so he would stop blaming himself. Selek began to cry broken-heartedly. Alexandros took him in his arms. He knew it was Selek's moment to come to terms with his past and he was going to let him do so. "You honoured him by proving your strength. You can't pretend Antares was not allowed, for it is part of who you are—of who he was. What if the one crying tonight were your Master and not you, my friend? Scorpio would have never accepted you if you hadn't fulfilled your duty."

In that moment, memories of his past came to him, embracing him. Reveries of his training, of Girtab teaching him about the cosmos and the powers of their House. He remembered him hugging him when there had been a sudden storm at Sanctuary and he was just a child and was always afraid of things like that. Things, Girtab had taught him to understand and enjoy. In his friend's arms, Selek found the peace of mind he had not been able to find in over a year.

Alexandros decided to stay and live on Milos. He liked the Island ambience and was enjoying immensely the fact that his friend was now available at any time. After their first encounter, Girtab's death was never mentioned, although Alexandros knew Selek's vision of that day had also changed. He never regretted having lied at all.

His house was on one of the hills near Selek's, so coming and going would not be a problem for either of them, especially for Alexandros. Selek had not yet forgotten what had happened between them that first day on Milos and wanted to make things easier for him.

Life for them seemed perfect and the friendship between them continued growing. Selek had started to spend more time on Milos, despite the fact that his place was in Sanctuary. Nobody complained, though. His job was very precise to be done—rid Sanctuary off any danger it might face. It was not important who died in the process and for that, Selek had proven to be the most suitable option. Just like his Master and his Master's Master before him, the Scorpio Saint was fulfilling his job flawlessly.

Remorse was not an option for him. He could not go on with his life if it were. Even when in the evenings, some of them anyhow, he had to deal with the ghosts of those he had sent to the Hades. It was here when Alexandros fitted perfectly. Every night they would talk endlessly. Sharing those moments with his best friend made his burden something he could handle. Alexandros was to Selek what a priest was to Christians, he would confess to him knowing the other would not judge him.

Even when he was certain Alexandros lived his life as a Saint through his own doings. He accepted the silent treat and was willing to continue with it. Besides, you do not ask anything from your friends. You give and receive in mutual agreement and their friendship was a true one. Neither would you expect any less than that.

Milos was a very pleasant island, as Alexandros could confirm as time passed by. He had grown fond of the place since the moment he had set foot on it. He had loved the wonderful weather, the markets, and the people especially. That day, while Selek was out of his House, he had decided to go around the place and get to know it better.

One of the harbours in the island was extremely beautiful. He loved the sound of the water hitting the rocks nearby. When being there, he would not do anything but listening to the waves, to the birds, to the sand shifting under his feet. He would forget he was limping. His steps were strong, even. Alexandros knew nothing could harm him while being in that place. Maybe, he was thinking at the moment, which was the reason for his staying on the Island. Perhaps, Athena had blessed him after all.

Alexandros began to walk along the beach. The man did not mind the sand was hot, for the sea was also touching his feet, refreshing them. A turmoil of emotions he could not explain, yet were filling his senses with excitement. That was a good day, he would say.

Some distance from him, he saw someone he believed he knew. The woman was turning her head to where he was. She smiled at him, the same way she had in the tavern more than a year ago.

"I was sure I knew you." He said, approaching her shyly. The woman kept smiling at him, noticing every little thing about him. His clothes, his face, his limping. The woman did not stop smiling for one second, her smile being charming and beautiful, according to Alexandros.

"I remember you…'The Olympians', right?" She turned completely to face him, then she stretched her hand so she would shake his, "Megaera, nice meeting you."

"Alexandros, my pleasure."

The wind blew strongly and her hair covered her face. The man loved every movement of it. The softness of her dress fabric touching him slightly. Her innocent smile. The beautiful eyes that were looking right into his.

"I've seen you around here, with the Sanctuary Saint." Megaera said.

"That's my friend, Selek, I'm sure he'll be very glad to meet you."

"So will I. It's always been an honour and a blessing for us to serve one of Athena's Saints."

"I didn't know you were fond of the Goddess."

"We were once only one Hellas, there was only one cult despite the other gods and well, you've seen it, she protects us and we serve her through her closest ones."

Alexandros nodded at her every word. He loved having met someone so open minded regarding all the topics they addressed during their conversation. The man felt lucky. The woman had agreed on walking with him and she had not made one single comment on his 'particularity'. She never rejected his hand when he offered it to help her sit on the beach or to stand. Alexandros loved the way she talked, she moved, she smiled. That smile was going to be his doom, he knew.

They spent the afternoon together. Alexandros was totally taken aback by Megaera and her personality. During those hours, there were no other people to him, not even Selek.

For many a day, Megaera and Alexandros met on the beach. They spent the day talking about everything around them. From how blue the sky was that day, until the latest news and gossip of the island. It all changed, at least for Megaera, the day they began talking about Selek.

Alexandros could not stop talking that day. To him, Selek was not only his best friend but also his brother and made sure the woman would know it. He told her about how they had met. He described every single thing the man loved to do or not to do. Alexandros explained to her what a perfectionist Selek was and how much he loved Athena.

Megaera listened carefully, her being growing in expectation of meeting the man Alexandros spoke so animatedly about. Many a time she wondered about the kind of relationship they had, but in reality, she never doubted it was true friendship and worship from Alexandros. To him, Megaera always was certain of, Selek was his hero. Through him, he had fulfilled his dream; she understood it and never complained about it. Her desire for meeting Selek grew however.

It was a nice evening in August, that of Alexandros birthday. Selek had been gone for many a month and the man had spent his time between his job in the harbour and the afternoons spent at Megaera's side. She had invited him to dinner that evening. Her sister and brother, for she was an orphan, would be very pleased to get to know the man Megaera used to talk so much about. Somehow, she did not want that to happen, but it seemed that it was not a decision she could make any longer. However, things did not work out the way she had expected them to be and found herself at Alexandros' house.

The woman liked Alexandros. She truly did. The man was kind to her and was always willing to hear her every thought on so many a thing. Besides, Alexandros was always happy and she admired that he had never said anything bad against himself or against his limping. She loved that, for she knew Alexandros had never withdrawn because of that. To her eyes, it made him brave.

The house did not have any luxuries whatsoever. It was small, yet the warmth anyone could feel in there was something she had begun to like. She could see it pretty much completely from the kitchen. A nice place in which the woman knew she was feeling at home. Megaera laughed aloud as soon as she saw him wearing the shirt she had bought for him. She had spent all those days looking for something suitable for her friend, and that shirt, she believed, was perfect.

"Thanks, Megaera. It's wonderful."

The woman smiled while she returned to chopping up the carrots and the tomatoes for the salad.

"Want me to help you?"

"Sure, could you do some vinaigrette?"

"If you lead me…"

Megaera nodded and began giving every instruction to the man as to how to prepare it. Everything was natural; she was telling him, the lemons, and the olive oil. No vinegar. Alexandros was making fun of her, asking her how it was possible to make vinaigrette without any vinegar in it. She laughed at his comment, yet she kept explaining the whole process.

"Hey, Brother! Where are you!" The voice made the two other turn to the front door to see the newcomer. Alexandros recognised the voice at once. He loved the way his friend called him brother, for he felt him like that.

"Brother!" He called him back and hurried to greet him. The two men embraced each other. It had been such a long time since the last time they had been together that it was a happy moment for them. "It's been too long since the last time I saw you."

"I've been in Sanctuary. Shion needed me." Selek responded as soon as they let each other go. "You've grown! A year older!" he was laughing at Alexandros who followed the game, laughing as well.

A spoon fell on the kitchen, and the sound of it made them turn to look in that direction. Alexandros smiled, introducing Selek and Megaera to each other.

Selek was speechless when he saw Megaera. She was the same woman he had seen so long ago before entering the tavern. Only that that day her dress was white and red and now it was green with flowers on it. Her hair and eyes were as fair as he remembered them. So was her body. The man smiled, greeting her, shaking her hand. The woman responded, unconsciously removing some inexistent hair off her face.

"Do I know you?" He asked, pretending he had never seen her, so his infatuation towards her was not too evident.

"I don't think so, My Lord, but I certainly know you." She answered flirtingly.

"C'mon, this is a party!" Alexandros yelled, happy at having the two people he cared for the most by his side. For he had totally fallen for Megaera.

Selek had fallen for Megaera as well.

Maybe it was the cadence of her voice when she was speaking. Or her giggling and teasing them. Perhaps it was her perfect body or the way her eyes stared at some specific inexistent point before her. All he knew was that she was the woman for him.

Sanctuary had no prohibitions in terms of that. There were no rules, except that Athena should always be first. He was bound to that and was willing to honour it.

Selek had spent the weeks after Alexandros' birthday on the Island. Somehow, he had managed to return to Sanctuary only when it was necessary. His mornings, however, while Alexandros was working, he would spend them with Megaera. The woman had become part of the duet and she was with either of them in every slot of time she had free.

It was like that, that love grew between them two. Gradually, after spending so much time together, what had been an infatuation born from the first time they had seen each other, turned into a love that neither of them could control. Even when they were with Alexandros, they would find the way to hold hands under the table or to sit always one next to the other.

Alexandros never imagined what was happening between them. To him, it was happiness to notice how well they got along.

In the evenings, however, it was time for being together again. Secretly, not wanting to share their happiness with anyone else, they talked about their love and made plans for their future.

The night of Selek's birthday, under the moon in Scorpio, Megaera entered to his place. She was walking on her toes, moving like a snake so no one would notice her. Not Selek, nor his squires. She already knew the way to his room, and turned the doorknob slowly, as not to make any noise.

He was sleeping. She knew it for he had just arrived from Sanctuary that day and had said he was tired. Alexandros and she had had to leave the place early so he could rest. The celebration postponed. But she could not let the day end without spending a moment with him—or the entire night if he was willing to do so.

"Selek." She whispered into his ear, then she kissed his nose, moving away just enough as to let him see her.

The moonlight entered through the window, allowing the woman to see Selek's traits and vice versa. Their silhouette was all at the beginning, then, they could identify each other clearly.

"Meg…what're you doing here? I thought you'd left with Alex…"

"It's your birthday, I wanted to spend it with you…I didn't want to leave so quickly."

The man sighed, letting himself fall back on the bed, while Megaera took advantage of that to lay her head on his chest. He opened his eyes, surprised. His contact with her had been limited to holding hands and some furtive kisses when no one was watching them.

"I love you, Selek. But you already knew it, didn't you?"

The man looked at her tenderly and pulled her against his body. He kissed her deeply, moving his hands over her body, inviting her to be with him. She agreed by kissing him more, not only on his lips, his neck was also an option that she took willingly.

Selek changed their positions, being he on top. The man kissed and enjoyed every inch of the woman's body. The soft skin, the sweet lips. Megaera kissed him as well. Selek felt the chills running down his spine when she touched his back and buried her nails in his skin. Selek could not restrain himself from gasping and moaning at the woman's touch.

Megaera would tell him how much she loved him; he would remain silent responding to her words with a kiss. She understood, though. That was Selek's way of telling her he loved her.

It was not until they were finished that Selek said it. "I love you, Meg." The woman felt the waiting was worth it.

When Megaera opened her eyes, the sun was caressing her face. Its warm rays were like a soft embrace from her beloved one. She stretched her hand, reaching for Selek, but found an empty space, which made her jump and sit. Selek was not there. She would have expected a romantic morning but soon realised it was not to happen. However, her expectations did not fade away. Maybe Selek was downstairs preparing breakfast for her.

Once again, the woman was wrong. Megaera could not find Selek anywhere in the House. She had to return to hers and did not see him for the next few weeks.

Selek had to run to Sanctuary. It had been very early in the morning when Kriton had entered to his room to call him. Two of the Pope's personal squires were there. Selek took some pants and put them on, going to the door to speak to Kriton there. The man confirmed his Master about the visitors and told him they were waiting for him to take him to Sanctuary. Selek nodded when his man was finished talking and return to the room, getting dressed appropriately. If Shion needed him, it only meant Sanctuary was under threat.

Selek had kissed the woman on her forehead and had left the House. Had he wanted to do things differently, he would have; but to him, there was nothing more important than his Goddess was.

When he arrived at Sanctuary, Shion was already waiting for him.

"May your trip have been good, Selek."

"Yes, Master. I'm at your service." He said, kneeling before Shion.

"Don't do that, please. Sanctuary needs you, Selek. Come with me, there's much to talk about before you depart again.

The rest of the day was spent discussing the new threat hanging over Sanctuary. If everything Shion was saying was true, then it meant a lot of people would have to die, and it made Selek sad. The town Shion had mentioned was located in the North, where he was from. It seemed that the Gods of the region were also troubled and they needed Athena's help.

The man left Sanctuary at once. Terra needed his services, yet again.

On Milos, Megaera was not only sad because of Selek's leaving. She also felt frustrated and wanted some sort of explanation. Kriton had not said much, except that his Master had been called to Sanctuary and could not stay waiting for her.

'_He could have called me_.' She had replied, yet the squire had remained silent. The woman had felt impotent at Selek's actions, at his squire's silence. All that could make her feel different was Alexandros coming that day to her house to invite her to walk along the beach. She really cared about him. The man had proven to be a very good friend, and it made her happy to spend some time with him. Alexandros respected her as a woman and always listened to what she had to say about any topic.

Every now and then, she sighed when looking at the sea, which Alexandros interpreted as a good omen for him. He had never seen her do so and since she did not seem to be interested in anyone, it meant good things to him.

"Selek is gone; did you know that, Alex?"

"I didn't, but it's not strange. It's his job to be always ready for the Goddess."

"Is the Goddess _that_ important really?"

The man did not want to respond at the moment. To Selek, there was no one more important than Athena was. To him—things had changed since he had met her some months ago. He decided to respond with the truth he knew and nodded, looking at the woman. "Why do you ask, Meg?"

"Why did you want to become a Saint?" she asked him, never looking at him. Alexandros sighed deeply after the question. The truth was he did not know how to answer. Before her, it was all so clear. Why he had wanted to go to the trials. The honour he had wanted to bring the family. How much he had wanted to be with Selek and fight at his side. The importance Athena had in his life. Yet now, after having met her—he did not know what to say. "That certain, huh?"

"I was…I just…" he stopped. He doubted about telling her how he felt or just remained silent. Finally deciding for the first, "I couldn't make it, Meg. That's all."

"How so?" Megaera turned to look at him, surprised by his words.

"Haven't you seen it before?" He responded, hitting his leg slightly. Megaera understood his pain and tried to go further thinking about the pain he might have gone through because of that. "I wasn't worthy of Athena—or my friend—"

"Oh Alex!"

Megaera embraced him. She just felt the impulse of doing so. The man clung to her emotionally. Those were fears he had always shared with Selek, who had always listened patiently, trying to make him understand. Yet Alex knew better.

So did Megaera. She knew what it was like to lose that which you desire the most. She had lost Selek the very night she had had him. If he really loved her—if only if he truly did—but he had gone away. Back to Athena.

Selek was absent for many a month. Coming and going in short periods of time. From Sanctuary to Milos and back. Little by little, he felt he was being pulled apart from Alexandros and of course from Megaera. His encounters with both of them had a scarce frequency and that was driving him mad. With Alexandros, things had always been like that. Spending some times every now and then. Maybe it was the fact that he had got used to being with him more than just a few times. He was feeling frustrated about it. With Megaera, things were not any better. His love for the woman had grown to the extent he would leave Sanctuary and moved from one place to the other at any time. Being with her, sharing those little moments.

Things had started to go wrong at some point he was not sure of. The woman had begun to demand for more of him. He had not made any promises, he used to tell himself. He had loved her freely and had received the same. However now, it was all complaints and more complaints.

'_Why don't you come more often?' _She would say;_ "Don't you love me anymore?' _

He did not know what to say or what to do anymore.

"What're you doing then, Selek? I'm sure Shion would be happy to take your woman to Sanctuary and maybe in the future she can bear children to serve the Goddess…"

"Nivoe! Shut up!" Selek responded surprised by the other's words. He had stood up quickly and had moved from the other, walking to the columns outside Aquarius.

"Selek…you know better than that and you know my words are true. We're warriors, yes. But we're humans after all. Every Saint who had remained single and without offspring had done it at will." The Aquarius Saint walked to his friend's side and put his hand on his shoulder, "Look, I know how important Alexandros is for you. Everybody here knows…we haven't forgotten you were the only one with a witness from outside when you became a Saint…" Nivoe smiled, making Selek do so as well, "and now Megaera, she's your woman and you love her and you haven't even told Alexandros. What does it tell you? What do you fear, my friend?"

"Alex…he hasn't said anything but I've felt it for months…he loves her too…and I'm a piece of trash for betraying him…I'm so selfish…I'm…"

"In love, Selek. And I think it's time for you to think about what you really want to do."

"I know what I want to do, Nivoe. I want to love her, I can't think of anything else…but Alex is my friend, my brother! Don't you see it?"

"All I see is that you're suffering, my friend. If I were you, I'll confront them and speak with the truth."

"I think you're right…but what can I offer Megaera? It would be the same, but she wouldn't be living on Milos but in Sanctuary. I would leave at any time, not saying anything to her…"

"Alex would know and you wouldn't be lying."

"I hate you…you always tell me what you think on my face…and the worst part is that you're always right, Nivoe."

"You like me, besides; to you I'm like Alex only it is in the Sanctuary version." Aquarius joked. Although both men knew, it was true. Nivoe had always been his friend among his fellow Saints and the only one he had always trusted.

"I think I get going, my friend." Selek kissed Nivoe slightly on his lips. A habit he learnt from Girtab long ago. That was the way Girtab always said goodbye to his beloved ones, whether friends or lovers from Sanctuary and after having seen him for such a long time, that was the way Selek treated Nivoe.

"May Athena be with you, my friend." Responded Nivoe. He knew Selek too well as to get annoyed by a kiss he never expected, but always took place. Selek was a Scorpion and he would not go against that. Besides, respect was always first between them. They were each other's confident in Sanctuary and those few moments of having a normal life, whatever that might be, were treasures to him. He smiled again, before entering his temple.

That very night, Selek returned to the Island. He had a couple of business there and after his conversation with the Aquarius Saint; he felt the need of talking to Alexandros and Megaera.

"Alex!" He called when he entered his friend's house. No one answered, though. A horrible feeling began to grow within, making him go all over the house looking for Alexandros.

"Selek! You're here!" Alex was coming from the back of the House were he had been all the afternoon. "Megaera, come! Selek has to be the first one to know!" The man said aloud. Selek saw Megaera coming from the back of the house as well. Her dress was flowered, again. Just like in the day he met her on Milos.

"I'm glad you're here, Selek." The woman said in a tone he could not understand very well, "Alex is right, you must be the first one to know."

"Know what?" He asked anxiously.

"We're getting married, Selek! Isn't it great?" Alex responded smiling broadly. To him, it had been a surprise that Megaera had finally accepted his proposal. To Selek—it was like was losing it all. "What is it Selek? Can't you say anything?"

"Sure, Alex…you just got me off guard…"

"I finally did."

When Alexandros embraced him, Selek was still looking at Megaera. The woman stared back at him, while he could feel his friend's arms holding him tight. "Thank you, brother." Alex added and kissed him on the cheek, "I knew you'd be happy."

"Always, my brother."

"Come, Meg." Alexandros called her and embraced them both, "You two are my family. And I'm very happy to have you both in my life." Alex kissed each of them, Selek on the cheek, Megaera on the mouth and left towards the kitchen.

"Congratulations, Meg." Selek said, meaning it. Despite he was not feeling that right at the moment.

"Is that all you've got to say, Selek?" Megaera stood before him, almost as if in a menacing way, "Is that it?"

"Don't yell! Alex is still here!"

"What do you care!"

"He's my friend! My brother!" He muttered angrily.

"That never stopped you to be with me, did it?"

"Say no more, woman!" He retorted.

"Hey! What's wrong with you two! This is no funeral!" Alexandros interrupted. "What is the long face about? Selek? Meg?"

"Your bride is overwhelmed by all this, Alex. That's all."

The man walked to them and offered them some wine, which they took. Selek poured the content of his glass down his throat quickly. Alexandros was too close to Megaera. More than he had ever been. And was kissing her now. In front of him. As if, he was not there with them.

Selek could not help the emptiness he was feeling at the moment. He could not stop the creasing pain within. As soon as it was the time, he said goodbye and intended to leave, but it was Alexandros who stopped him.

"Would you take Meg, home? I think I've drunk too much wine…"

"Let me get you to bed and I'll take care of her."

The Saint took his friend to bed, got him on his sleeping shorts, and tugged him in bed. Megaera saw them from the sitting room. The dedication with which Selek treated Alexandros was a blow to her. She had never noticed the care and love Selek had for his friend. She also understood that her decision that day had marked her path forever. That however, was not the only thing Megaera had decided.

In the past few days, Alexandros had been visiting her as always. She had just found out she was pregnant and she knew it was Selek's. However, she had so many things against him at the moment. She regretted many things about their relationship, especially having accepted him knowing about Athena. He would always have the Goddess before anything else, even her. Megaera had been fooling herself for the past months, believing his words. Despite the fact that she knew they were the truth. She could not help thinking about it, though. Not matter the truth; she used to tell herself, Athena was always between them.

The woman had told her she was only two weeks far along. '_You are too anxious? No woman finds out this early_' the old woman had told her.

What to do was her first concern. Everything she could think about was the loneliness she always felt every time Selek left the Island and went to Sanctuary. That very night, Megaera had walked the streets of Milos thinking about her chances of a family with Selek. There was none, she concluded. That same night, when she returned to her house, she decided her son or daughter was to be, Alexandros. He would never abandon them. That was why, that night she went to look for Alexandros as well, and lay with him. The man took her without questioning. Alexandros had loved her since he saw her in the tavern so long ago and now—it was as if his prayers had been heard. When he proposed after that, she did not say anything, until that evening, before Selek arrived, when she finally told her she accepted.

Megaera told him she was pregnant. Alexandros believed she was two weeks far along—she knew he was four. But she also knew he would not follow the numbers and she could maintain her lie.

"Shall we go?"

Selek's voice brought her back to the moment. It sounded so bitter and cold. Megaera shuddered at the thought of it. "Your house or mine?" She asked.

"Yours. I promised my friend I would take you there."

"Selek…"

"What Megaera? What! You've chosen! And it's Alex the one you chose. I'm happy for him and I'm happy for you. I am truly. I don't think you could have ever found anyone better than Alex."

Megaera wanted to answer something. To rebuke with any sort of curses—kiss him maybe. If only Selek said something—if only he made the decision of leaving it all for her. Yet she was not ready to push him. Athena was a delicate matter to him and the woman did not want to risk what was left of them. "I can't believe this! Is it really all you can say!"

"What else can I say? You're my friend's bride! You're not mine anymore!"

The woman understood it was a waste of time to try to get something from Selek. Her destiny, she grasped, was decided. And she was the only one to blame. The deal was not a lost. Besides, Selek was right, there was no better man for her than Alexandros.

"Have a good night, Selek."

"So do you, Megaera."

The man walked all the way to his House. Scorpio found Kriton over there waiting for him. "How is it that you always know?"

"I'm your squire; I spend more time with you than anyone else in the world." Selek nodded, and smiled.

"Your son?"

"Clytus is growing in his mother's womb. Some more weeks and he'll be born."

"How do you know it's a boy?" Selek asked, taking his shirt off, while Kriton gave him his tunic.

"The stars, Master. They never lie."

"What do your stars say about me tonight, Kriton?"

"That even when your heart will be broken a thousand times, your soul will remain intact."

"Not very enticing."

"Your stars, My Lord, are not common stars. Your emotions are your life and your death. Your immortal soul maintains you on track while your heart learns how to be human." The man said offering a cup of wine.

"Planning on getting me drunk tonight, my loyal squire?"

"There are spices in it. Dena prepared it for you especially, so you can rest this evening."

"How come I can't find a woman like yours, Kriton?"

"Women are complicated, Selek. Don't you ever forget that."

"Right."

"Good night, my Sweet Lord." Kriton said leaving the bed ready for him to sleep.

Selek sat on the balcony as he always did when he needed to think. Somewhat he began missing home and felt like going back to the north and be there for a while. Maybe it was time to leave it all behind and forget. It was also time to go back to Sanctuary.

'_All I see is that you're suffering (…) confront them and speak with the truth (…) Alex would know and you wouldn't be lying.'_

"I'm still suffering and not lying…what does it tell you, Nivoe?" Said Selek from the front door.

"What're you doing here! You're supposed to be on Milos, talking to Megaera and Alex!"

"They're getting married."

"What!" Nivoe said asking him to sit. "You've got to be kidding me."

"I'm not. Nor were they." Selek answered sadly. Everything they had talked about the hours before had returned to both of them and not in the best way. "Didn't know what to do there in the House, you know?"

"You're wearing your tunic…you only do that when you're about to go to bed."

"Couldn't. Kriton prepared it all but I just couldn't stay there…that house…that room."

"Would have never thought it could affected you, you know?"

"I'm a man…not a piece of rock!" Selek responded annoyed.

"I know…it's just that…you're Sanctuary's ultimate assassin. You've got this place ridden of so many threats…and now, seeing you here in this state all because of a woman makes me wonder."

"What?"

"How human you truly are."

Selek smiled and rested his head on the couch. Nothing Nivoe was to say could have made him forget; however, to him it felt right to be where he was.

"What now, Selek?"

"I miss home…" the other responded before falling asleep on Aquarius' couch. Nivoe brought him some blankets so he would sleep comfortably and let him be.

The next time Selek stepped on the Island, it was for Alexandros and Megaera wedding ceremony. Scorpio did not spend the night before on his House in the place. He talked to Kriton giving him instructions about how to do with the house and how to organise it in a different way. Even though he was not sure why he was doing that if his plans were different.

After the ceremony and during the celebration, Alexandros insisted on Selek being with him all the time. Him and Megaera. The woman looked beautiful on her wedding gown. The crown of flowers around her head suited her perfectly. Alexandros did not look any less handsome. His white linen dress was perfect for him. Everything made Selek happy. And for that moment on, he never thought about Megaera as the woman he shared a part of his life with, but as his best friend's wife.

As soon as he arrived at Sanctuary, he asked for permission to leave the place for a while. Shion listened to him carefully. At the end, what Prytania had foreseen many a year ago, had taken place and had affected Selek and his friend. The man sighed sadly for he knew how much pain it had brought over Selek especially. He knew the heart of his Saint and was certain Selek had done everything so Alexandros would not know anything about him and the woman.

The Pope finally agreed and had to restrain himself and his thoughts when Nivoe, Saint of Aquarius appeared before him, asking for the same. There was something about those two, Shion had never been able to express. So different one from the other, yet—they had always been for each other, no matter what might have happened with them. He thought he had seen something grow between them; something beyond friendship, but since he had an idea about Selek's girlfriend; he had got rid of the thought. Friends. That was good. At least in that way, Nivoe could help Selek go through that, he could not ask Alexandros about.

"Are you ready?" Nivoe asked from the threshold of his room.

"Almost. I don't think it'll take me long to be home if I use my cosmos."

"Perfect. You lead the way. I've never been in Scotland."

"What do you mean?" Selek asked turning to see the other with a bag on his back.

"I'm coming with you, Selek." Aquarius responded.

Soon they were gone and Scotland appeared before them. Selek did not remember much of his homeland. He knew his mother was Greek and that was why she had taken him to Greece when he was jut a baby. He had no memories of his father whatsoever, for he had died when he was only a few months old. It had been his mother who had taught him about Athena and who had taken him to Sanctuary so he would become one of her Saints. Being in the country now, meant only he had to deal with the few memories he still had and live with the feeling that he had never left the place.

He had not had an answer for Nivoe that morning after he had arrived at hi temple and had said he missed home. Aquarius had asked him about it, since he had never mentioned his homeland until that moment. Selek remained silent that day. Now that he was there, it was like if something in here had just awake.

"Beautiful." Selek heard Nivoe whispering when he saw the big green fields before him.

It was more than a month the time they stayed in the land. Selek ad Nivoe found a hut where they could stay while being in Scotland. Together, they visited the land and got to know about its people and tradition. It was a happy time for them. It was also a perfect environment for Selek to heal and forget; for after a couple of months he stopped mentioning Megaera. Nivoe was thrilled by that, for he knew it had not been easy for him.

Sanctuary had also forgotten about them—in a good way, of course. Shion had allowed being there without any interruptions, although every now and then, a squire from either house would go and check on the Masters. They would verify they were well taken care of and they would notify them about any news in the Holy place.

It was during the summer that things started to change between Nivoe and Selek. To Nivoe, Selek portrayed the time of knights in shiny armour and damsels in danger. He had never seen such honour and self-sacrifice in anyone he knew; and in his land, people would call him a coward for not fighting for what he believed was his. He knew Selek would never do that. The man had learnt a lot from their fellow Virgo Saint, Cassie, who had told him about compassion in the world and things that Nivoe never intended to learn about of to understand. However, he knew it had all affected Selek's way of seeing things and reacting to them.

To Selek, on the other hand, there had been things that had not passed unnoticed. He had begun to realise that every time he had to go to the town to buy some groceries, his kisses to Nivoe lasted more than ever before. He was in the kitchen preparing something to eat when he thought about that. He took his fingers to his lips and closed his eyes to remember the sensation of Nivoe's lips on his. They felt warm and soft. He knew Nivoe's cosmos too well, and its coldness was his trademark, yet those lips—

"Hey, Scorpio, I'm home!"

Selek stayed in the kitchen, thinking about whatever thing possible; afraid of coming and kissing the other, for he had just started to acknowledge the way he saw Nivoe was different.

"Won't you say hi?" Aquarius asked, entering the small kitchen, Selek waved his hand but said nothing; "Is there anything wrong, Selek?"

Still nothing.

Nivoe took him from the shoulders and made him turn, taking his face on his hands. He was so used to Selek jumping on him and kissing every time they saw each other that it felt uncanny that it did not happen that evening. He kissed Scorpion this time. Selek did not know how to react at first. But then, his hands looked for Aquarius neck and waist to press him against his body. Nivoe opened his eyes as soon as he felt the embrace. For a second he was not sure as to what was happening, but it did not take him long to let himself go and hold the other in his arms as well.

Nivoe flinched when he felt Selek's tongue invading his mouth, but did not withdrew, realising he liked the feeling he was experiencing.

"Welcome home." Selek smiled, looking for the other's lips one last time, before returning to the food.

After that night, it was all different between them.

Their relationship was a mixture of unexpectedly born love and fear. Yes, they knew about their ancestors in Sanctuary. Yes, they knew they would not be judged by anyone. The fear did not go away, nonetheless. Especially for Nivoe, whose Master had always been excessively strict. For both men, the time they had shared with each other had meant bliss and oblivion.

Selek had never thought about Megaera again. It was as if Nivoe's new meaning in his life had erased anything related to his past. For many a week, Selek did not mention Alexandros nor was he concerned about his friend whatsoever. Nivoe had noticed all that and was glad. His feelings for Selek had developed without him noticing them and it was all clear for him after that first kiss. The innocence of the usual kisses had disappeared to allow passion to them.

It was now the beginning of October. Many a month had passed since summer and since their feelings had been revealed and not a moment had passed without them sharing a kiss, or a caress. Their conversations remained intact and the sensation of being more than just friends was a fact that lived with them. And it made them happy.

In the past week, they had stopped sleeping in different rooms. Autumn had now entered and the freezing nights had hit hard on Selek who was too used to the heat of Greece. To Nivoe, cold was not a concern, but he knew that for Selek it was a different matter.

"Selek…" Nivoe called him that day. Scorpio was sitting before the fireplace, trying to heat his body a little, "Would you like to return to Greece? I mean…we've been away from Sanctuary for almost eight months now…Don't you miss it?"

Selek did not answer. He missed Sanctuary as he had never missed anything before. However, he did not feel like returning. He knew Pisces and Cancer were taking care of Sanctuary; it was the three of them after all.

Nivoe walked to him and embraced him from behind. Selek closed his eyes, feeling the other's heart against his back. Even when they had not talked about it, yet, Selek had the feeling things were going to be different once in Sanctuary.

"I'm selfish." Scorpio thought loudly. Nivoe made him turn, to face him demanding for an explanation, "I've realised I want you only for me." Selek moved over Nivoe, making him lay on the fur rug before the fireplace. This time, Selek did not kiss Nivoe's lips only. The man began to play with the other's earlobe and neck. Nivoe had to hold to the fur, anticipating what was to happen next. He had been craving for that intimate moment with Selek, wondering what it would be like with him.

"Selek…" he gasped.

"May I?"

Nivoe nodded, recognising on Selek's touch, the fire that had been burning within.

Selek kissed and touched every inch of skin that had been offered to him. It was strange to be like that with a man, he knew. It had always been Megaera—or other women before her. Never a man, and it all made him acknowledge things about himself he would have never accepted in a different situation. Nivoe's gasps and moans were telling him the other was in the same situation. What would happen after that? What if that intimacy they were experiencing led them to hatred?

He forgot about everything when Nivoe took him in his mouth. Nivoe had gone down his body, kissing him as well, and was now holding him, using his hand and mouth to masturbate him. Selek cried at the touch and felt it was right to be doing what he was doing. He was experiencing a new meaning for his sexuality by the hand of someone he cared for and cared for him as well.

He released himself when Nivoe's touch was over—he could not control his emotions, nor could he control his body.

"Liked it?" Nivoe asked. Selek could not respond for he was still trying to recover.

"You're mean." He rebuked laughing. "Loved it, Nivoe." One more kiss and Nivoe ended on the rug again. It was Selek's turn to do as he pleased. Aquarius had taken him by surprise and he wanted to make him feel what he had just felt. It was a time to explore what Nivoe like the most. To touch him and let him guide him.

When Selek finally entered in Nivoe, one had to cling on the other strongly. The sensations that overcame them surpassed all their expectations, and filled their senses. Their sweating bodies and uncontrolled breathing. Nivoe's nails pierced Selek's skin and he bit the other's shoulder. Had he known that was what it felt like, he would have tried it before.

Yet ecstasy did not take longer to come and they let themselves go, their minds blurred by their feelings.

"I love you!" Selek cried while his orgasm took him over. He did not wait for a response. He felt he did not need it. Nivoe did not say anything, for the words could not take shape on his lips. He knew what they meant. He knew what he was feeling. Both knew what they had just shared. The rest of the evening was spent among new experiences and experiments, learning what the other enjoyed and the most.

The next week, Nivoe and Selek went to Siberia. Nivoe had convinced Selek about going to the place, for he had to take care of some of his issues as well. Being there meant for Selek to get to know more about his lover, though the cold was not something he was very fond of.

Days, weeks passed by, and it was soon November. Nivoe had made fun of Selek a lot since it was his Scorpio and they had not been able to see the constellation on the sky. That night, Selek told Nivoe about Kriton's word the night he had returned to Sanctuary after having found out about Alexandros and Megaera.

"Your stars will always speak for you, Selek."

"That's what Master Girtab told me the day we met."

"He was right…" the man began to say, while he opened Selek's legs and sat between them, "Besides, you know I love each of them…" he ended and start to kiss them. Selek let his head fall to his back and enjoyed the trail of kisses that were drawn on him.

Nivoe was taking him. There were no positions between them. Whoever felt like took the other and both enjoyed it as if it were the end of it all. Selek loved the way Nivoe claimed him as his own. He did not suppress his moans; for he knew Nivoe would move harder and faster and he loved the times when they would make love like that. It was always new and thrilling to feel each other.

When rested was needed and they could hold each other, they heard someone was knocking on the door. Nivoe got up, wrapped himself with a sheet, and went to see what was happening. A squire from Sanctuary was there, asking for the Master of Aquarius. The man received him, offered something to drink, and then accepted the message.

Selek was standing on the stairs, also wrapped on a sheet and the covers of the bed, for it was too cold for him.

"Nivoe…"

"The message is for you, Scorpio." Nivoe responded coldly. "Shion wants you back in Sanctuary, first thing in the morning. Alexandros had been in Sanctuary asking about your whereabouts," the man turned to look at him, "His son is about to be born."

"What!" Selek asked shocked by the news. The Saint walked to Nivoe, demanding for an explanation, "His son?"

Nivoe nodded, giving him the note Shion had written.

"Brother!" Alexandros yelled as soon as he saw him entering the small house. Selek embraced him tightly, happy for seeing him after so long away, "Where have you been? We did not find you to give you the good news."

"Good news, indeed, Alex." Selek responded to his every question trying to avoid details. He was not sure about how Alexandros would take his relationship with Nivoe and he would certainly avoid any kind of discussion at such a time. Everything could wait. Right now, Megaera was the only thing that mattered. They heard her scream from outside.

"She's been like that since yesterday, Selek. I don't know what to do. The women won't let me get any closer...and…"

"Trust the Goddess, Alex. Your wife and son will be all right. You'll see."

It was true that having Selek with him made it all a lot easier to him. To him, he could confide his fears, the overwhelming happiness that had won him over for the past months.

It was November 8 already. The morning and afternoon had already let the night to arrive and Alexandros nerves were now altering the always-calmed Selek. There were no news from the women and they could only hear Megaera screaming with all her might.

"Alexandros, come now." One of the women finally called him. Selek encouraged him to go and stayed sitting in the front door. Afar, he could see his own House which he had not visited for many a month. He despised the look of it and walked inside to the bedroom. From the ajar of the door, he saw Megaera; her legs spread and Alexandros on the top of the bed, holding her hand.

"Push, Megaera!" Another woman was saying. He could see Megaera's face distorted by the pain and then all he saw was a mass covered by blood being held by the woman.

"Alex…" the woman said when the baby did not cry, "My baby…" she said, while trying to sit.

When the man approached the midwife to check on his son. "What is it!"

"He's yawning, Alexandros…" the woman responded smiling relieved. "He's yawning." Megaera cried of joy and let herself fall on the bed.

Outside, Selek moved back, his mind full of colliding emotions. That could have been his son, he thought. The one crying out of emotion by Megaera's side must have been him—yet, it was Nivoe. He had not experienced such happiness before.

"Brother!" Alexandros was leaving the room, the child in his arms. The baby had not once cried. When they were close to Selek, the bay began to do so and stretched his arms, "Go on…Maur wants you to hold him."

Selek took the baby in his arms. Scared as to how it would feel. However, it felt really good. The baby was already cleaned and he smelled like roses. "Maur? How come do you call him '_dark'_ when he's nothing of the like?"

"Have you seen the evening tonight, Selek? It's darker than ever, but it brought good omens, look…Scorpio is the only constellation in the sky." Alexandros signalled through one of the windows and Selek smiled. Maur was already holding one of his fingers and was, he thought, smiling at him. "He'll be a Saint of Athena, just like you."

"Alex, he's jut been born."

"And you'll be his Master. That I know."

Alexandros took the baby in his arms and took him back to his mother. Selek waved to Megaera from the door and left the house, promising he would return as soon as both, the mother and the baby were fully recovered. His heart was thrilled by the strange sensation he had felt when holding little Maur in his arms. A Saint of Athena, Alex had said. Maybe, in a future, he thought. He was not the one to force destiny. He returned to Sanctuary where Nivoe was waiting for him and told him everything he has witnessed. For the first time in many a month, they would spend the evening at Sanctuary. Nivoe knew somehow, they would not leave the place for a long time. It saddened him, though. Somehow, he was selfish himself and had wanted Selek for himself as well. And being back in Greece meant Alexandros and Megaera back in Selek's life.

What neither of them knew was that that very night, Scorpio had been shining in the sky in Greece for the last two days waiting for the child to be born. It had chosen as well. Maur, was to become its protégée when it was the time and it knew Selek would do all to make him worth of it.

Milo of Scorpio had been born.

------------------------------------------------

1 Prytania, name given to Hecate, one of the goddess of the triple Moon goddess. Hecate was the Crone, Selene was the Goddess and Artemis the Maiden. Cancer is protected by the moon.


End file.
